4 Challenge Shots 4: For Great Justice
by TweenisodeOrange
Summary: 4 one shots, 4 weeks, 4th year, 4 fingers not counting your thumb, 4... I'm running out of things there are four of.
1. Moon

**Author's Note: Reverse birthday present time! Yeah, I'm gonna try and finish this on time, I may have time to write while on the road to Yosemite (or near Yosemite, depending on if we can get into the park or not).**

**My first thought for this prompt was to do something related to the moon level of the Ducktales NES game, but with Ducktales Remasterd, the story is pretty well fleshed out. So I went back to my old favorite, cartoon characters in the American Magical Education System!**

_**Moon**_

"_The moon stood still/ on blueberry hill/ and lingered until/ my dreams came true."_

"Ok, listen up people." Mr. Barkin shouted at the astrology students filing onto the roof for class, "Your old astrology teacher got a generous offer to work at a magic school in Canada, so she's flown the coop. Until a new teacher is found I'll be directing you."

A loud groan came from the general direction of Ron Stoppable.

"Now, who here can tell me what the moon is?" Barkin asked.

A couple of hands went up, but the substitute teacher was surprised by one of them.

"Fenton, since when do you answer questions in class?"

"But I know this!" Danny said confidently.

"Alright, let's have it."

"The moon is a little less than 30% the size of the earth, and probably formed by a collision with a mars-sized object early in the formation of the solar system. It's almost 400000 kilometers from the earth, and—"

"I was looking for its influence on magic." Barkin interrupted. "Where'd you get all this science mumbo jumbo?"

"Oh uh…" Danny muttered, "I… wanna be an astronaut…"

The teacher sighed. "The moon, even though it's just a hunk of basalt thousands of miles from the earth, has a great effect on magic, like it does on the tides. The amount of moonlight shining on a potion can make the difference between a success and a dud, and some forms of magic, like water bending, are more powerful under a full moon. So, today you're gonna observe the moon from our telescopes."

"Uh... what does that have to do with the moon's effect on magic?" Manny Rivera asked.

"I dunno, I'm just following the class note the last teacher left." Barkin admitted. "Now get to work!"

And so the class gathered around their telescopes, taking down notes on the maria, the craters, and the brightness of the moonlight.

"Uh, Mr. Barkin, is it normal to see ducks on the moon?" Ron asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Dang it Stoppable, it's _cheese_ that's on the moon. If you're going to be a class clown, do it right." Barkin snapped.

The teacher walked around the class, making sure everyone was busy. Everyone seemed to be getting on fine except for one student. He was sitting alone at a telescope and sighing deeply, his notes blank.

"Is everything ok here, mister…" the substitute teacher pulled out his class roll, and did a double take when he saw the name under the picture. "… of-the-southern-water-tribe, is that even your last name?"

"No, it's just Sokka, actually." The student replied.

"Well, mister Sokka, if you need any help with the assignment, don't hesitate to ask."

"No, I understand the assignment fine, I just…" Sokka sighed again.

"Well, if you understand the assignment, then just do it! Leave your lovelorn sighing for your own time." Mr. Barkin commanded.

Sokka held back another enormous sigh and picked up his pencil. Normally school stuff like this came very easily, and his inventive mind would quickly pick out a way to complete the assignment in no time. But this… it just hit too close to home. And he knew none of his other classmates would understand.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around. It was Suki.

"Suki, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked. "You said you didn't want to take any night classes this year."

"I know, but I thought maybe tonight you'd want some company." She explained, sitting down beside him and nodding her head toward the full moon.

Sokka smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note: I can't write drama, m'kay? I'll go back to humor next time.**


	2. Cave

_**Author's Note: I really should be working on my essay right now, but I finally hit some inspiration to finish this. I already have an idea for the next one so hopefully I'll be done as soon as I finish that stinking essay!**_

**Cave**

"_Caves are one of the last unexplored frontiers on Earth." –Carshner Caverns Pamphlet_

Danny Fenton was taking a well-deserved nap on a bench in the library. The bench wasn't terribly comfortable, and he wasn't terribly tired, so sleep was not coming easily, but with how little sleep he'd gotten in the past week, between ghost attacks, assignments, and time with his friends, he felt he at least had to try and catch up on his sleep schedule.

"Geology adventure!" An excited voice jarred him out of his near-sleep state. It was Erika, that OC who always seems to show up in these challenges.

"Wha…?" Danny opened his eyes to see the blonde teen standing over him.

"I'm going spelunking in Nevada, it'll be tons of fun; you should come!" Erika explained.

"Uh, thanks Erika, but I don't know if I can just leave for Nevada right now." The dark-haired teen said.

Erika smiled and pulled out her time-travel-device. "No worries, with this thing we'll get there in a matter of seconds." Danny hesitated. "Like you've got anything better to do right now." She egged him on.

"Well, alright." He finally agreed.

"Sweet!" the girl cheered softly (The were in a library, after all) "Go home and grab a headlamp, then meet me outside Timmy's house!"

Ten minutes later, Danny was outside the Turner's house, along with Spongebob, Jimmy, and Jenny. Erika burst out of the house, closely followed by Timmy, who was in turn closely followed by Vicky. The evil babysitter was noticeably more enraged than usual.

"I'll-bring-him-back-in-one-piece-soon-I-promise-t hanks-see-ya!" Erika shouted over her shoulder.

"Ok-let's-go." She quickly opened a portal and flung her bag of equipment into it, along with Timmy. Next she dove in. The three remaining friends followed suit when they saw Vicky was wielding a flame-thrower.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked when they emerged on the other end of the portal.

"I told you we should have just snuck out." Timmy glared at the blonde girl.

"What?" Erika retorted, "If you just left with me without telling anyone, that'd be like, kidnapping! I don't wanna be accused of kidnapping!"

The bucktoothed boy rolled his eyes but dropped the subject.

"So… are we going on a cave tour?" Spongebob asked.

"Tour? Pch, no!" the blonde girl scoffed. "Tours always leave out at least one really big or really cool room for one reason or another. 'It's flooded, the bats are hibernating in there, the roof is unstable'. I'm taking us to a cave some guy on the internet found."

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea if this cave is even really there, much less if it's safe or worth exploring." Jenny summed up.

"Weeeeeell, that's why I brought you guys!" Erika grinned. "And of course it's worth exploring, it's a cave! And I know it's really there, because it's right here!" She pointed up the limestone ridge to a shadowy overhang that did indeed look like a small cave entrance.

"Ok, this I'm borrowing this from the Geology Department, so don't break it." Erika handed out harnesses to be clipped to a tow line "This is so we don't get separated, and so if somebody falls we can all pull then back up.

"Is there much chance of that happening?" Spongebob asked nervously.

"I dunno, I've never been here before."

And so they entered the cave. The entrance was small, Danny and Jenny had to get down on their hands and knees to get in, but it opened up after a couple of feet into a much larger cavern. Erika shone her headlamp up at the ceiling where several stalactites were dripping.

"This cave is pretty wet." Jenny pointed out.

"Cool, huh?" Erika replied. Jenny gave her a withered stare. "Oh crap, you need water proofing, don't you? Uh, no worries, I got a poncho in here somewhere…" She began digging around in her backpack. Out came a large red poncho.

So they continued on, marveling at the otherworldly flowstone formations, ranging from creamy white to dirty yellow in color. Eventually, they came across a narrow ledge, with water running down the wall, over the ledge, and into a large hole. The tunnel they were following seemed to continue on the other side of the small stream.

"I guess we should turn around and look for another passage." Spongebob said.

"Nah, we can make that… probably." Erika insisted, "I'll go ahead first and test it out. And if it's not stable, Danny and Jenny can fly us over!"

"Uh, I'd rather not." Danny said.

"Yeah, there's not a lot of room in here." Jenny agreed.

"Oh, well… I'm still sure it's fine." And with that Erika walked out onto the ledge. It was about six inches (fifteen centimeters) wide, and she could easily sidle along it with her back to the wall. Unfortunately, it was also rather slick with water. About half-way across she lost her footing and fell. Everyone tensed as the rope tightened under her weight, but the line did its job and kept her from falling. It did not, however, keep her from slamming against the wall of the hole.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light and everyone felt the ground disappear beneath them. It returned just as fast but when the light died away, but their surroundings had drastically changed. Instead of the fantastic flowstone forms, they were surrounded by drab brown walls that appeared to be carved out, or at least modified, by tools. Round boulders about the size of basketballs littered the ground.

"What the heck just happened?" Timmy asked.

"I'd guess some sort of temporal shift." Jimmy said as he picked himself up off the ground. "Perhaps where Erika fell the impact set off her Time Travel Device."

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Jenny said, "If only a fall will set it off."

"Hey, where exactly is Erika?" Spongebob asked. The five remaining friends spread out across the tunnel, calling her name.

Erika was just a few meters down the tunnel, still quite dazed from her fall. Hearing her name snapped her out of it, and she blinked her eyes open.

Surprisingly, there was another set of eyes staring right back at her. Eyes belonging to… a rock?

"Whoa!" She scooted back in surprise.

"Geodude!" The rock shouted in surprise right back.

"No way…" Erika whispered to herself before calling out to her friends. "I'm over here guys, and I think I have an idea of where we are."

_**Author's Note: Well, now you just have to figure out WHICH of the many caves in the Poke'mon world you're in. At least we can rule out Unova.**_


	3. Cold

_**Author's Note: Sorry this is late, been busy with school and such. I've still got an essay due next week, but I've got the weekend to work on it. This one is really long to make up for the wait. I've actually had this story idea since before the prompt, but it fit "cold" better than "chess" so there you go. It was one of those weird waking dreams that you have right before bed after a long day. That may explain the rather crazy premise and haphazard plot.**_

**Cold**

"_The city streets are empty now/ the lights don't shine no more… _

_I turn to stone/ when you are gone/ I turn to stone."_

_Turning to Stone, Electric Light Orchestra_

It happened so slowly, Jenny almost didn't notice it at first. But then, every car on the street slowed to a stop. Not something that typically happened. It was only after looking into the stopped cars that she was able to put her finger on exactly what had gone wrong. All the people, in the cars, on the sidewalks, in the houses, all over Cartoon City, were frozen.

Upon closer inspection, it wasn't just the people. Every animal Jenny could find was completely unmoving. She looked at the people through a thermal scanner. Everyone's internal temperatures were cold, like they had gone into some sort of hibernation

"What is going on here?" Jenny wondered aloud, checking the people worriedly. Nothing seemed to wake them; loud noises, cold water, and static-electric shocks were all ineffective. But… they didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. So she set out, looking for anyone else in the city that had been unaffected like her.

_Meanwhile_

"Sir. Sir. Sir. Sir." Norm the giant robot man repeatedly tried to get Dr. Doofenshmirtz's attention. The robot's creator hadn't moved or spoken for the past two minutes, which was concerning, but Norm was not very good at expressing emotions. So, all he could think to do was repeatedly call out to the evil scientist.

"Sir. Sir. Sir. Sir. Si—" Suddenly, a blue robot-girl crashed in through the window.

"Alright, talk! What'd you do to make everyone in town freeze up?" she demanded, pointing a blaster at the giant robotic man.

"Can I help you?" Norm asked in his usual helpful tone.

Jenny took another look around the building. It was obviously the lab of an evil scientist, but she could see nothing that could stop the city in its tracks. The one living being in the room was frozen just like everything else, so it seemed unlikely that this was the source of the problem.

"He's been like that for the past few minutes." The robot man said when he noticed her focusing on Doofenshmirtz. Jenny gave the other robot an appraising look. He'd spoken in the same conversational tone as before, but she could have sworn there was a hint of worry underneath that.

"Sorry, false alarm." She replaced her blaster with an outstretched hand. "I'm Jenny, I was just following a movement sensor to try and find who froze the city."

"Hi, I'm Norm." he replied, shaking her hand.

Jenny checked the motion sensor; she was still picking up two moving… somethings. She would have to go and check if they were related to the city's predicament or just more robotic strangers.

"Well, the city isn't gonna unfreeze itself. Sorry again about the window." She made to jump back out said window.

"Wait. Maybe I can help you." Norm said.

"Well… Uh…" Jenny thought it over. She wasn't sure exactly what she was dealing with. Backup would be nice. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly sure how much help the robotic man would be. "I guess if you want to…"

_Shortly thereafter_

"_Hiiiii._" Wall-E waved his arm in front of another person, trying to get a reaction. Unfortunately, like all the others, this one remained perfectly motionless. The trash-compacting robot whirred in confusion. Humans were usually so busy moving all over the place. What could have made them all stop at once?

Wall-E looked down when something caught his eye. It was a tiny metallic disk scooting along the ground, even smaller than his pet cockroach. It was traveling along the sidewalk toward the center of the city. The trash-compactor robot followed it curiously. Soon he noticed others, all moving in the same direction. He probably would have continued to follow them all the way down the street, but he was distracted by a voice. The first voice he'd heard since the city had frozen up.

"_Oooh!_" he immediately turned around and followed the voice. People were invariably more interesting than tiny moving specks. Soon Wall-E was close enough to make out words.

"Hulloooo? …Is anybody still awake out there? …Hulloooo? …Blathering blatherskite, there doesn't appear to be a single soul stirring in this silent city." Around the corner came a large, white, one-wheeled robot with the head of a duck. Wall-E made a sound to catch his attention.

"Oh!" the duck turned hopefully, but he sighed when he saw it was only a trash-compactor.

"Well hello there little gizmo-buddy." He said, putting on a deeper, more heroic voice, "I don't suppose _you_ know anything about what's going on here?"

"_Uh-uh._" Wall-E shook his head.

"Hmmm, I've searched block after block, and still not a clue as to what could have done this." The duck scratched beneath his bill thoughtfully, "Course, it'd help if I knew what I was lookin' for."

_Meanwhile… again_

Jenny and Norm were following the direction of the motion detector. The two moving points had converged. It was hard to say if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, it was one less thing to track down. On the other hand, two things together might be more dangerous than one. Or maybe the reason there was one less moving point was because when the two met, one of them…

"I found the source of movement." Norm said, pointing down the street they had just turned down. It was GizmoDuck, one of the more prominent heroes in Cartoon City. He was followed by a small cube-ish robot.

"Hey!" Jenny called out to them. The two parties met in the center of the street, standing between the stopped cars.

"Gosh, I'm beginning to think only robots are unaffected by this crazy freezing thing." GizmoDuck said when he saw the two newcomers.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jenny agreed, "But then how are _you_ unaffected?"

"M-me?" Giz stammered, "I-I-I don't know what you mean, I mean—"

"Oh please, everyone knows you're just a duck in a robot suit." The teenaged robot rolled her eyes.

"Uh… well… who are you supposed to be then?" the duck changed the subject.

"I'm Jenny. And I'm just trying to figure what's going on here, like you."

"Hi, I'm Norm."

"_Wa-aaall-E._" the trash-compactor robot joined in the introductions.

"And I'm—"

"We know who you are." Jenny interrupted.

"You're on TV a lot." Norm pointed.

"Ah, well…" GizmoDuck chuckled, "when you work for the richest duck in the world it kinda pushes you into the media spotlight. Er, not that I mind."

"Look, we could sit here chatting all day, but that's not going to help anybody." Jenny said, "Now, have any of you seen anything unusual?"

Norm and Giz both replied in the negative, but Wall-E, surprisingly, nodded and pointed back towards the center of the city.

"Great, the one who can't speak English is the only one of us with any clues." She muttered, "Well, lead the way Wall-E."

They only had to travel a few blocks toward the center of the city before they found them: hundreds of tiny metal disks scooting along the streets, around the frozen people and stopped cars.

"_Whoa!_" Wall-E exclaimed. There defiantly hadn't been this many when he'd last been here.

"What _are_ those things?" GizmoDuck wondered in awe.

"Are they the ones who froze the city?" Norm asked.

"I dunno… they don't look like they could do that." Jenny picked one up to examine it.

As it sat in her palm, it suddenly whirred, and produced two tiny arms that proceeded to spark and pry, like they were trying to take her arm apart.

"Eyugh!" Jenny quickly flicked the thing away. It landed on the sidewalk, righted itself, and continued to the center of the city.

"Hmmm." Jenny rocketed into the air to get an aerial view. From the air she could see that most of the streets in the center of the city were covered in the tiny robots, although they just went around all the people and cars. She zoomed off to take a closer look.

"Wha-hey!" Giz called out to her. "Wait for the rest of us!" But she was already gone. He sighed "Well, I guess we'll just have to follow." He deployed his own helicopter-propeller.

"Not all of us can fly." Norm pointed out.

A large stretchy robotic arm sprang out of the duck's front compartment. "Not a problem for _GizmoDuck!_"

_In the center of the city_

The tiny robots were climbing the skyscrapers and beginning to take them apart. Well, no, that might not be the right term. Jenny watched them begin to reshape and reconstruct the buildings into more sleek and shiny forms. It was probably safe to say that these things weren't directly responsible for freezing the city, but they were certainly related.

"Maybe if I could catch one and take it apart, I could see if it's receiving instructions via radio transmission." She thought aloud. "Then I could trace the transmission back to the source…"

But that would be hard to do, considering it would be trying to take _her_ apart at the same time.

"Uh… Jenny! Wait up!" She turned to see GizmoDuck flying up to her, with Norm and Wall-E dangling awkwardly behind him.

"Sorry, I just had to see what these things were doing." They landed and Jenny showed the others how the 'bots were rebuilding the skyscrapers. Then she explained her idea.

"…But obviously, _they're_ built to take _other_ things apart, so taking one apart ourselves would be tricky."

"Well…" Giz postulated after a moment of thinking, "What if it was someone they couldn't take apart? They've been leaving all the organic life alone. _I_ could do it."

"What about your secret identity?" Norm asked.

"You'll all have to promise not to look!"

Jenny sighed in exasperation. "Really?" She asked dryly.

"Just promise." The duck insisted. Once he had their word, he zipped around the next corner. "Ok, now turn around and close your eyes." They all complied with varying degrees of annoyance. Soon loud clangs and yelps came from his general direction.

"Are you ok?" Jenny called out.

"Fine, fine." More sounds of scuffling followed. "Ok, I got one… now what?" his voice was now right behind them.

"Now you take it apart." The teenage robot reminded him.

"I know that! I just… don't know how."

"What!?"

"Believe it or not, gadgets aren't really my area of expertise. I'm better with numbers." He muttered.

"I have a toolbox you can use." Norm said helpfully, pulling it out of his chest compartment and pushing it behind him without turning around.

"Well, it's worth a shot." They could hear the duck tinkering around with the thing until there was a loud _crunch_.

"Oops… I think I, uh," he gulped, "broke it."

"No, that's great!" Jenny exclaimed. "Then it can't take _us_ apart!" She almost turned to grab it from him, but he yelped to stop her.

"Wait just a minute! Blathering blatherskite!"

No sooner had the duck spoken than there was a loud crash behind the robots. They all couldn't help themselves; they turned. But the GizmoDuck suit had already reformed by the time they did.

Jenny grabbed the tiny robot from him. Sure enough, it was equipped with a tiny radio. It only took a few seconds for her to trace the signal.

"Ok, I got it. The signal is coming from the northern outskirts of the city. Come on!"

_At the outskirts of the city_

Jenny didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

"_Mice_?"

"_Zort_! Yes! I _am_ a mouse! Oohahaha!"

"Quiet Pinkey." The shorter of the two mice bopped his companion on the head.

"_Narf_! Hahaha! I'm sorry Brain."

"But why would two mice freeze over the city?" GizmoDuck asked in confusion.

"Well, since you have us trapped in cages, I suppose there's no harm in explaining." Brain said.

_Flashback_

"_Yes!_" Brain exclaimed triumphantly. "I have devised the prefect plan to take over the world!"

"Oooh!" Pinkey exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm, "Are we going to steal everyone's left shoe?"

"No Pinkey, that would be pointless." Brain opened his notebook to a schematic. "Using the radio tower on the roof of the lab, I will send a pulse of infer-infered light, which will trigger a hibernation state in all living things within a fifty-mile radius. We will be protected by these specially cross-polarized visors." He held up a pair of small blue-tinted sunglasses.

"Oho, _very_ stylin' Brain!" Pinkey put on the visor and struck a rockstar pose. Brain promptly smacked him in the back of the head, knocking the visor off.

"Then, once the city is frozen, we will deploy thousands of tiny robots, which we can mass-produce at the factory across the street." The genius mouse continued. "They will be unaffected by the hibernation pulse and largely unhindered in their march. They'll cover the city, and rebuild it into a Utopia! When the people finally awaken the next day, they'll see how much better the city has become and _beg_ me to do it to the rest of the world!" He paused for a moment, thinking, "And even if they don't we will anyway."

"Brilliant Brain, just brilliant!" The insane mouse cheered. "Oh wait, but what if someone else has one of these snazzy visor whatzits?"

"Don't worry Pinkey, the chances of that are less than your IQ."

"Oh, but what about the other robots in the city?"

"If they do try to stop our restructuring, the tiny robots are programmed to take apart anything that tries to hamper their progress. If the other robots are smart, they'll leave my army of tiny builders alone."

_End Flashback_

"But, as you can surmise by the fact that you've caught us and put an end to my plan, I miscalculated the chances of someone else having a visor." Brain pointed to GizmoDuck. The visor on his helmet _did_ look just like the ones the two mice had.

"Well, what'll we do with them?" Jenny asked as she tried to figure out a way to reverse the hibernation pulse. "They didn't _technically_ break any laws, and they're, y'know, lab mice."

"I guess we'll just leave them in their cage." Norm suggested.

"Got it!" Jenny exclaimed. She flipped a switch, and while they didn't notice anything happen when she did, they soon head the sounds of the city coming back to life. Dogs barking, cars honking, people screaming in frustration when they realized they were two hours late for work.

"Uh, I suppose we should all go back home now." Giz said. It seemed like a lame way to end this crazy little adventure, but he was right. They all had jobs to do. So everyone left, until only two lab mice remained locked in a cage.

"Uh, Brain, they do realized we can get out of this thing anytime we want, right?"

"Apparently not Pinkey, apparently not."

"Soooooo are we going to turn the radio-thingy back on?"

"No Pinkey, we have to prepare for tonight."

"Oh, what're we gonna do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night Pinkey: Try to take over the world!"

_**They're Pinkey, they're Pinkey and the Brain Brain Brain Brain/ Brain Brain Brain Brain/ Narf!**_

_**Please excuse any obvious plot-holes, it's just an one-shot and I just wanted to get it written down fast.**_


	4. Chess

**_Author's Note: It's still the 15th here! I'm not late! But man, am I cutting it close._  
**

**Chess**

"_Hey Suede, wanna play chess?" _

_-Linkara, Suede's _Poke'mon: The Movie 2000_ Review_

It's T_O's top ten chess masters in fiction! AKA the first ten chess masters in fiction I could think of because I've run out of time!

**10- Lawrence the Third from Poke'mon: The Movie 2000.**

I'll admit, this is just so I can use the quote from the review. He's not very good at his job but I always thought he was cool as a kid.

**9- Scar from the Lion King**

He stages a freakin' stampede to off his brother and nephew to leave the throne open to him. Plus, he's a great singer. Too bad his hyenas didn't finish the job.

**8- Vlad Masters from Danny Phantom**

While Vladdie may have lost his grip a bit halfway through season 3, he was pretty good at predicting his opponents… except when he wasn't. And even when Danny won, it was still his victory because he saw Danny as his heir/son/pupil/whatever.

**7- Lex Luthor from Superman 64**

While he qualifies in pretty much any incarnation, I'm specifically mentioning Superman 64, because whatever you do in that game… LEX WINS.

**6- Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

While it's common knowledge in this day of the internet, when I first played this game, Ganondorf stealing the Sacred Stones and claiming the Triforce was a huge twist for me. I'm pretty sure I gasped out loud.

**5- Scrooge McDuck from Ducktales and the Disney Duck Comics**

Think I'm crazy? Think I'm just including him because I love Uncle Scrooge? Wrong! Anytime he gets a raw deal, any time something goes wrong, any time the treasure was all just a trap or some trick by one of his opponents, Scrooge McDuck finds a way to turn it in his favor. No treasure in the pyramid? Turn it into a funhouse museum! No gold in the hills? Make a gravel quarry instead! Glomgold's made robots to take all the building jobs? Bill Glomgold for the damages his robots made!

**4- Long Feng from Avatar The Last Airbender**

He's managed to keep the 100-year-long war with the Fire Nation a secret from the king, kidnaps and brainwashes people who 'disturb the peace' and staged a coup from inside prison because his elite earthbending force was loyal only to him. His only mistakes were stealing the Avatar's bison and trusting Azula.

**3- Loki from the Avengers and Thor**

Getting his brother thrown out of Asgard, convincing his brother that he could never come back, making deals with the frost giants only to turn on them, and trying to turn the Avengers against each other. And all while under the guise of fangirl bait.

**2- Albus Dumbledor from Harry Potter**

Talk about playing a long game. He kept Harry safe for seventeen years, teaching him, dropping him hints about Voldemort, keeping the true nature of Snape's double agent ploy a secret. Heck, he was still doing it after he died! And all so Harry could die at the right time and in the right way to finish off the Horcrux.

**1- David Xanatos from Gargoyles**

They don't call it a Xanatos gambit for nothing. This guy is crazy prepared. He has a plan for every outcome and sets up some crazy schemes. Like rebuilding a Scottish castle on top of a sky scraper. And the worst part is, he's so darn charming about it. He's like Tony Stark if he was evil. And he's more than willing to work with his opponents in a crisis. It's the perfect opportunity to learn their secrets.

**So, I hope y'all had a great Halloween and early November. See you next year for what will apparently be the final installment. Maybe then I'll split these up into individual fics. I think some of them could do well as stand-alones.**


End file.
